1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module to be integrated into a plasma display and, more particularly, to a plasma display module wherein a power circuit can be easily designed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a prior plasma display. A power circuit 8 is provided for the prior plasma display. The power circuit 8 includes a power circuit for driving a plasma display module and a power circuit for driving an interface board. The interface board is used, for example, to perform the analog/digital conversion of an analog image input signal to a digital image signal.
A source voltage necessary to drive the interface board is designed by a plasma display manufacturer and depends on an integrated circuit (IC) which has been customized for each manufacturer. Accordingly, the source voltage varies from one manufacturer to another and has not been standardized. For example, the source voltage can be 3.3V, 5V, 7V, or 12V.
Accordingly, where the plasma display manufacturer develops a power source, it is necessary to develop a new integrated power circuit to drive both the interface board and plasma display module.
On the other hand, to drive the plasma display module a high-voltage and high-capacity power source is necessary. Therefore, in order to develop such an integrated power circuit great expense and more man-hours are required.